The One I Love
by Shadowed-Moon2525
Summary: The manager finally finds love in the arms of one of the residents. Can he keep it without hurting the others?
1. Lying Here With You

**

"Lying Here With You"

**   
  
  
  
Keitaro watched the sunset, along with the angel that laid beside him. They were on the roof, basking in the fading light and in each other's company. He sighed at the perfect moment that they shared, it was a romantic moment that he'd often dream about... And yet, he'd always had a different person in mind in his dreams... Funny, the person that he was with now was the person he'd least expect to to spend a romantic moment with... And yet, they had spent many romantic moments in the scant few days they've known of the other's love. All the other girls were out now. Keitaro claimed that he had some managerial duties to finish so that he could stay behind. One of the other girls also stayed behind, claiming that she would like to help with the repairs and such. Most of the girls exclaimed at this, the resident fox even made a little implication about the closeness of the two staying behind. If only she knew how accurate she really was....  
  
Keitaro was snapped out of his reverie by a slender hand moving across his chest, then upwards to his cheek. He found his face being tilted to the direction of his love. The girl pressed her lips against his. Keitaro moved his hand upwards to meet with the one on his cheek, the kissing became more intense. His tongue had found itself meeting with hers, they savored each other's taste. Before he knew it, he was straddled by the girl, her raven hair slightly tickling his face. His hands moved upwards brushing past the girl's cheeks and ending up behind her neck, he pulled her down further add pressure to the already heavy kiss. The girl moaned at the intensity of the situation. Finally, the lack of oxygen had gotten to the two, and they had to pull away. A string of saliva hung between their lips, it broke as soon as it formed. They drew in heavy breaths, their cheeks were pink with exertion and the slight shyness. They stared at into the other's eyes for what seemed like forever, in reality, it was only 2 or so minutes. One of Keitaro's hands moved downwards from her neck and started to play with her dead-strait raven hair, still not breaking eye contact. The dark haired girl smiled at him and put her hand on his forehead, moving his bangs upwards.  
  
"I love you. You know that, Keitaro Urashima?" Said the girl quietly, adding the "Urashima" part jokingly.  
  
"I love you to, Motoko Aoyama." Keitaro said, reciprocating the joke.... 


	2. In Your Arms

**

In Your Arms

**   
  
  
  
  
  
Keitaro admired the beautiful raven locks of the girl that slept in his arms, he had on a smile as he combed his hand through them. Motoko was sleeping soundly. Nobody was home right now, except the two that were in the resident samurai's room, laying comfortably in on a soft futon and in each other's arms... Technically, they were supposed to be studying, and they were too. They started studying at 6 a.m. It was now a little after 1:30, everybody left to a concert around 12:00. The reason the two claimed that they needed stay behind was because they both needed to do a review of their studies, Keitaro needing to study for Toudai, Motoko needing to study for her High School Exit Exam. Both were telling the truth, but they weren't telling it completely. Though they needed to study, they also wanted to be alone with eachother. Keitaro sighed at the angel he held, he stopped playing with her hair and moved his hand to her pale cheeks, rubbing them softly.  
  
_"She's so beautiful... I can't believe that she's fallen for me... God, I'm lucky! Still though... I feel bad for lying to everyone, especially Naru..." Keitaro's face took on a saddened expression. "...She's already already proven that she doesn't love me...why can't I get over her?!?!?! God! I'm holding one of the most beautiful women in Japan, no, the world! And I still can't get over Naru!!! I loved her... she didn't love me back...why is it that I feel like I'm cheating on her?!?!?!"  
_   
Keitaro's train of thought was interrupted by the goddess beside him, she moaned in waking, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. She smiled at the person she saw, and held him closer. She enjoyed the warmth he provided. Keitaro looked her strait in the eyes...they could almost see into eachother's souls. He used his fingertips to caress Motoko's cheek lightly. Motoko smiled at the exquisite yet subtle pleasure that his touch brought . She moved her hand into Keitaro's shirt and placed it on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She then moved her head forward to capture his lips with her own. Keitaro reciprocated and kissed Motoko back, his hand holding hers. He used his thumb to rub her palm. Motoko and Keitaro's tongue mingled, until Keitaro pushed hers back. She sucked on his tongue, since hers had lost their mini fight. Keitaro savored the taste and feel of Motoko's ministrations. Soon, they had to breathe so they broke the kiss. They stared into eachother's eyes once more, Keitaro was the first to speak...  
  
"Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ahh..umm...nothing, forget about it..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that ummm....forget about it, pretend I said nothing..."  
  
"Ok, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand... I just want you to know that I'll be here to share your burdens with if you need to..."  
  
"Thank You, Motoko-chan..."   
  
Keitaro put his hand behind Motoko's head and tilted it to kiss her forehead. Motoko moved down to put her ear next to his heart, listening to the rhythmic beats. Keitaro holds her closer, inside his mind thoughts ran through his head.  
  
_"Is it right not to tell her? I have to forget about being this way with Naru...I could never hold her like this... I love Motoko-chan so much...but why is it my feelings still linger for Naru... She doesn't love me back!!! I...I have to move on... I don't need to worry Motoko-chan about this... I don't need to worry about this..."  
_   
  
  
  
  
**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I figured that I'd up the seriousness a little. I'll be having some conflicts arise. Also, I think I'll start working on the prequel to this story..though it will probably only be one chapter... So, am I doing the fluff correctly? This is actually my first fluff story, so if it sucks, please send me a detailed review telling me with excruciating detail exactly what I did wrong... Oh, and one more thing AYUMI HAMASAKI & UTADA HIKARU RULE!!!!!**


End file.
